


Void of Meaning

by an0nymouz



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0nymouz/pseuds/an0nymouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think should have happened after the Ted-and-Marshall-betraying-Barney saga. Starts at the beginning of "The Perfect Cocktail" (6x22).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_When she sees Marshall walking up next to Zoey, Robin’s eyes immediately go to Barney. He looks...pissed. Well that’s expected. But there’s something else in his eyes; something that she can’t quite decipher._

_“Not only, do you quit the job I stuck my neck out to get you, now you sabotage the project I’m in charge of?”_

_Robin notices that Barney is really upset. And that scares her. She’s never seen Barney really, legitimately angry before. Robin is not a coward. But seeing Barney like this makes her shrink down in her seat a little._

[and the next day]

_“What kind of dirt-bag doesn’t stand by his best friends but instead sides with some self-righteous bitch with a pointless cause and a megaphone?”_

_“Dude, that’s my girlfriend. And you know what, I’m on her side now, too.”_

_“You have got to be kidding me.”_

_And then Robin sees the same look on Barney’s eyes. Is that...disappointment?_

* * *

Barney doesn’t come to the bar for 2-3 days. Then he shows up, and Robin notices how disheveled he looks, compared to his usual self. Barney stops at the bar to get a scotch before walking over and sitting down on the chair at the end of the booth. Robin finds herself watching him. The other three throws him a “hey” and continues on with their conversation, completely unaware of Barney’s unusual appearance.

Barney is quiet most of the night, which makes Robin uneasy, but everyone else seems oblivious. At one point, their conversation turns to Ted’s relationship with Zoey. “Things are just amazing now that we don’t have to ignore the topic of the GNB. Actually, we’ve been talking about the project quite a lot!” Barney gives Ted a look of disapproval that is completely missed by the recipient. “Siding with Zoey was the best decision I’ve made in quite some time!”

“Shut up!” Barney snaps. Robin’s eyes finds Barney’s, her heart suddenly races. Then she realizes that she hasn’t heard his voice in way too long. And she realizes how much she’s missed it.

Everyone is looking at Barney now, but he doesn’t say anything else. He just looks down at his scotch.

Ted, getting over the initial shock, starts to get upset at Barney. He goes on a rant about how Barney, being his bro and best friend, should support the fact that his relationship with Zoey is going well. Barney doesn’t react; he just keeps staring at the glass in front of him.

The lack of response creates a lull among them. Lily, in an attempt to ease the awkward air around them, begins telling a story about one of her kindergartners. Robin is the only one to observe that a smile is slowly creeping into Barney’s face. Later on, she would wonder why she’s watching Barney the whole night; but now, all she can think about is how unsettling Barney’s smile is. She watches Barney as he starts to lift his head, looks around the booth at each one of his friends, ending at Robin; their eyes lock for a few moments and it shocks her when she sees how sad his smile is.

“Barney?” Robin says quietly, unsure.

Now, four pairs of eyes are on Robin, questioning her.

“I just can’t do this anymore. Have a great life, guys. Thanks for everything,” Barney says, in a low voice, while standing up. He turns around and walks towards the exit.

“What the hell, Barney?” Ted is clearly irritated. Robin is silent, worried, her heart beating three times as fast as it normally would. Lily and Marshal just look at each other, confused, grasping each other’s hands. Something in Barney’s tone and voice brought a chill across the booth and they fell still. Little did they know, that was the last time they would see Barney Stinson at MacLaren’s bar.

* * *

“Hey,” Barney greets quietly while opening the door.

“Hey,” Robin is standing awkwardly in his doorstep. “I just came by to check in on you. You seemed pretty upset last night.”

“I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?”

“Um...” Barney looks around. “I’m actually kinda busy right now. Some other time, maybe?”

“Oh, okay.”

Robin doesn’t understand why she feels so disappointed by this, but she turns around and walks away after giving Barney a small smile and wave.

* * *

“You know I haven’t seen Barney since he walked out of here,” Lily says. Ted and Marshall nod and voice their agreements. Robin doesn’t mention her visit to Barney’s apartment. “Does anyone know if he’s okay?”

“Ah, come on. He’s just Barney. He’s just throwing a fit because of our little fight the other day. I’m sure he’ll be back here any second now.” Ted waves his hand while talking, smiling.

Then Marshall offers, “yeah, but since when does Barney not show up at MacLaren’s 4 days in a row?”

Ted’s face falls. Lily pipes in, “I think I’m gonna go to his place and see if he’s okay?”

“I’ll go with you!” Both Ted and Marshall say at the same time.

Lily looks at both of them, and then at Robin, and then back at the boys. “Sorry guys, I know you’re worried about Barney, but if he’s upset and wants to talk, I don’t think all of us there would be a good idea.”

Ted nods and slouches down at the booth. Marshall gives Lily a supportive smile. “But Robin, I think you should go,” Lily adds. Robin is surprised by the suggestion but she stands up instantly and follows Lily out of the bar.

“I’ll see you guys later!”

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Lily and Robin are standing in front of Barney’s door.

“Let’s hope he’s not with some skank in there,” Lily says, smiling while knocking on the door.

Barney opens it a moment later. He’s still wearing a shirt with a tie hanging loosely around his neck, but it looks like he’s been wearing them for days.

“You look awful.” Robin gives him a soft smile, and she’s hurt when he doesn’t return it.

“So... what’ve you been up to, buddy?” Lily asks with a forced-cheerful voice, and a little giggle at the end.

“Um... work stuff, you know.” Barney opens the door wider and steps to the side, allowing Lily and Robin to come in.

“It’s just that we haven’t seen you at the bar for some time and we’re worried,” Lily says, sitting down at his sofa. Robin follows Lily’s actions.

“You’re worried?” Barney scoffs.

Robin grimaces at his reaction. “Yeah, and we missed you!”

Barney doesn’t say anything. He is leaning with his back against his kitchen island, looking at the direction of his guests. Robin studies his expression but learns nothing.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Barney stands up and walks forwards. “Look, guys, I’m flattered that you guys came and checked in on me, but I’m fine. I’ve just been busy with work. And I’m still busy, in fact, so if you don’t mind...”

“Oh...” Lily goes quiet for a moment, before continuing, “Barney, you know you can always talk to me, right? To us, I mean.” Lily waves her hand between her and Robin, and Robin nods.

“I know, but I don’t really have anything to talk about.” Barney is walking towards the door to open it, Lily and Robin following him. “I’ll talk to you guys soon, okay?”

“Come down to the bar sometime soon, Barney.” Lily steals a hug when passing him at the door. Robin just gives him a wave.

Barney smirks, “well with Ted and Marshall quitting GNB, I got a ton of extra work to do.”

Robin is aware that Barney’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. And she can’t force herself to smile a real smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is it just me or has Robin been really quiet lately?” Ted announces to the gang the next day. They are hanging out at Ted and Robin’s apartment with the TV on, but no one is really watching.

“Huh?” Robin turns to Ted.

“Yeah, you have been quiet, and it’s like your mind is somewhere else when we’re all talking,” Marshall adds.

“Something on your mind, sweetie?”

“No, I’m fine. I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

Lily looks at her curiously but drops the subject. She knows that pressuring Robin to talk would never work, especially with Ted and Marshall around. She makes a mental note to find some alone time with Robin.

Robin quietly scolds herself. And Robin sits up, and starts paying attention to her friends’ conversation and tries to join in.

* * *

Later that night, Robin finds herself in front of Barney’s door again. She had never known that without Barney, she doesn’t enjoy hanging out with the gang as much as she thought she would. After a few moments of hesitation, she knocks on the door.

“Scherbatsky?”

Robin gives Barney a smile, noting that his appearance is still unkempt. She wonders if his job, whatever it is that he does, is taking a toll on him. She doesn’t say anything, instead lifts a bottle of scotch to Barney’s eye-line. She sees a glimmer of a smile and that shouldn’t make her this happy, she thought.

Barney steps aside and lets Robin in, then closes the door behind them. Robin goes straight to his couch while he retrieves two glasses and picks up the ice bucket. “What’s up?”

“Just one of those days. Do you mind if I hang out here for a while?”

“Uh, no, it’s fine.”

“I just haven’t seen you in a while, Barney.”

“You were here a couple days ago.”

“I meant... I haven’t talked to you in a while...” Robin looks at Barney.

“Oh. Is there something you want to talk about?” Barney sits down next to Robin and pours the scotch, handing one glass to Robin.

“No – not really. I just...” Robin quickly shuts her mouth before the two words stuck in her throat could slip out. She averts her gaze from Barney to her scotch and takes a sip.

Barney picks up his TV remote and turns his giant screen on. They sit there, not really watching, but not talking either, for hours. Both of them feels comfortable with each other’s company, without the pressure to find topics to talk about. The bottle of scotch is slowly emptied. Robin suddenly realizes that it’s past 2 a.m.

“Oh, crap. It’s late. I should go back,” Robin stands up.

Barney looks up and sees that she was at least a little bit tipsy.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay going back?”

“Yeah, I’ll just call a cab,” she grabs her phone from her purse and dials a number.

Barney bites his tongue. He’s not sure if he wants her to stay or if he just wants to be a gentleman and offer her his bed. He doesn’t say anything.

“Cab should be here soon. I’ll wait downstairs.” Robin starts walking to the door.

“Uh, I’ll walk you down.”

* * *

The next day, Robin is alone at the bar, waiting for her friends. Yet again, her mind wanders to Barney. She still can’t figure out why he’s acting strange – it must have something to do with Ted siding with Zoey, but he’s not acting out like he usually would; he’s just... distant. Robin is glad that the previous night, Barney was at least willing to just sit there with her through the silence.

Robin turns around when the door opens and sees Lily and Marshall walk in. She gives the both of them a smile that is returned instantly.

“Marshall, why don’t you go sit at the booth, baby? Robin and I will get drinks and we’ll be there soon.” Marshall obeys, and Lily walks up to Robin.

“You’ve been acting strange lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been really quiet, not paying attention to any of our conversations. It’s like your body is here and your mind is elsewhere. What is it, sweetie?”

“Nothing, Lily.”

“Come on, Robin. Now that Barney’s not here as often, it gets really quiet. We need you to be here and help us make things less awkward.”

Robin responds with a little nod.

“Is this about Barney?”

Robin’s eyes darted to Lily. “No–” But she leaves the word hanging and Lily caught it.

Lily smiles softly, “I miss him too, Robin. We all do. But don’t worry, he’ll come around and he’ll be back soon!” She throws one arm around Robin and gives her a half-hug.

“Three beers please, Carl?”

* * *

“Our friends suck! They’ve all went to bed already,” Robin says, when Barney opens his apartment door. She passes the bottle of Johnnie Walker she’s holding to Barney.

“Huh. The bar must be lame without my awesomeness present,” Barney smirks, seeing the clock on his wall pointing to 11 p.m.

“It kinda is.” Robin thinks that she shouldn’t be this delighted that they’re talking again. They’re friends. Bros even. Talking shouldn’t have felt this important.

“So, you think you’re gonna come down to the bar one of these days?”

“Yeah, I’m just really busy right now.”

“Barney...”

Barney locks eyes with Robin. He doesn’t say anything, but Robin feels his expressive eyes trying to tell her something. She can’t decipher the information hidden behind the blue eyes.

“Fine. Let’s just talk about how lame our friends are,” Robin lets it go. Just a couple more glasses, Robin thought.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Barney looks down, but he feels Robin’s gaze on the side of his face.

Robin talks about work, about nothing in particular. Barney makes some throw-away comments, but neither is really focusing on the subject. She is just filling the void. Just until Barney finishes his third glass of scotch.

“Now you’ve had three. Time to spill, Stinson!”

Barney looks at her, and then straight ahead to his wall TV. But she can see that he isn’t watching. She can see him thinking.

“What does this all mean?” Barney asks, very quietly.

Robin can barely hear him, but she is touched by the sincerity of his voice. “What does what mean, Barney?” She is now sitting sideways, facing Barney.

Barney is still staring at the wall in front of him. “Everything?”

Robin doesn’t know what to say; she doesn’t know what Barney wants to hear. So she puts one hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

Barney turns his head to look Robin straight in her eyes, “what’s the point of doing anything, if everyone keeps hurting you and leaving you?”

Robin starts to understand him. “No one is leaving you, Barney. I’m really sorry we hurt you, but we still love you.”

Barney smiles at her, “you don’t have to be sorry, Robin. You didn’t do anything.” Barney takes Robin’s hand from his shoulder, and holds it in his hand on his lap.

“We’re still here, Barney. We’re still your friends. You should come out and hang out with us again, we’ve all missed you very much?”

“But what’s the point?”

And with that, the pair falls silent. Barney pours each of them another glass of scotch and they drink them quietly.

* * *

Robin is awaken by Ted’s voice from their living room. Sleepily, she tightens her robe around her and walks out.

“What the hell, Ted? It’s not even 7 a.m.”

“Oh, hey. Sorry. I’ve been trying to call Barney but he’s not picking up.”

Robin is shaken awake from her sleepy haze when Ted mentions Barney. She walks towards the kitchen looking for coffee – or any other form of caffeine she can consume, now.

“Why are you calling him this early?”

“Uh... Hold on a sec.” Ted talks into his phone, “Barney, it’s Ted, again. Where the hell are you?! Come on, dude. Call me back. I need to talk to you. NOW!” Ted glances at Robin, then back at his phone. “I was called in to GNB. Most likely about, you know, me single-handedly destroying their project. And I usually have Barney backing me up whenever I have to face the higher-ups.”

Ted is staring at his phone, hoping to summon one Barney Stinson through it. And Ted is getting irritated. He dials Barney’s number one more time. His call goes straight to voicemail.

“Okay, seriously, Barney. I have to leave for the GNB in a few minutes. Dude, I really need you, buddy. You’re gonna be there, right? I’ll just see you at the office, I guess?”

Robin watches Ted scramble around the living room a little bit before he waves her goodbye and runs out the door. She has to restrain herself from running out herself and going to Barney’s place to see if he’s okay.

* * *

Ted never realizes how scared he is in meeting with his bosses when Barney isn’t around. Especially since he is acting against his employers. Throwing away his job for his girl. Throwing away a job that Barney got him. Barney... where is he?

Ted goes upstairs to see if Barney is in his office. He sees quite a few people inside Barney’s office, but the man he’s looking for isn’t there. Ted stands by the door and randomly asks anyone in the room, “um, sorry, but is Stinson here?”

The people glance at each other among themselves, then go back to doing what they were doing, ignoring Ted’s presence. What are they doing? It looked like they were looking through Barney’s files and other belongings. Questions fire up in Ted’s brain, but he is late for an important meeting and he is sure that everyone would just keep ignoring him even if he stayed. So he saves all his questions, for the next time I see Barney, he thinks.

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Ted finds Robin, Marshall and Lily sitting on the sofa watching TV while drinking beer.

Robin notices his long face. “Hey, Ted. How was the meeting?”

Ted sighs, loudly, and drops his suitcase on the floor. “Terrible,” he says, sitting down at the chair and stealing Robin’s beer. “Without Barney there, I’m just another low-level employee. One who had cost them one of their biggest projects this year, no less. They didn’t fire me, because that would be too simple. I’m still tied to their contract and basically I’d get sued if I help Zoey make The Arcadian a landmark. Or at least that’s what I understand.”

A pause.

“But where the hell is Barney?! How could he just leave me hanging like that? I must have left him at least 15 messages telling him that I need him to back me up or at least show up as a friend to support me!”

Ted goes on a rant about how Barney should have been a better friend. Robin tunes him out. She is doing everything she can to not throw the TV remote she’s holding at Ted’s head and defend Barney.

After Ted is done, Lily and Marshall try to calm him down, but Robin isn’t listening. She has her eyes locked onto Ted and her brain is filtering away words she shouldn’t say to a friend. The only ones that finally come out of her mouth are, “stop taking Barney for granted, Ted.”

Three pairs of confused eyes fall on Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

_I should have stormed off. Idiot. I should have stood up while talking, then stormed off the room before anyone could react. I should have been out of the apartment, leaving them with confused looks in their faces. Like those dramatic moments in the movies. Idiot!_

But instead, Robin sits there, fiddling with the TV remote. Her friends are staring at her blankly. She sits there nervously.

“What?” Ted is the first one to react.

Robin doesn’t know what to say, so she just stares down at her hands, remote still in them. Her fingers tracing the buttons, with her eyes following their movements. She looks up, opens her mouth to respond, but drops her head back.

“Is Barney okay, sweetie?”

All three of them are staring intently at Robin, which makes her shift uncomfortably.

“Robin?”

She just can’t stand the eyes studying her. In the end, it is the anxiousness that makes her leave, and she leaves with her head hung in embarrassment. Instead of storming off, she stands up, slowly, puts down the remote on the coffee table, picks up her purse and walks out, cautiously, while her friends follow her with their eyes. She can’t bear to look at any of them at the moment so she looks straight at the door while walking out. She quietly closes the apartment door behind her; Ted, Marshall, and Lily still in their positions staring at her direction in total bewilderment.

_Idiot. Really, Scherbatsky? You couldn’t do better than that? Stupid Barney! Why did you have to make me look stupid in front of our friends? He’s not even here and I’m blaming him. And I’m talking to myself. Idiot._

Before she knows it, she is loudly knocking on Barney’s door. “Idiot!” she shouts the moment he opens it.

* * *

“Sparkles! In a good mood, I see.”

Robin can’t help but smile. She strides to the couch, slumps down the right side of it, which now appears to be her personal spot.

Barney grabs a bottle of scotch and two glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. Robin snatches the bottle from his hand and takes a swig before he could pour the liquid into the glasses. Barney just smiles at her fondly.

“That bad, huh?”

“Our 'friends',” she uses air quotes, and she questions herself why she does it, “are idiots.”

“Indeed.”

“I mean, after all these years, you’d think our awesome would rub off on them a little bit!” She takes another mouthful of scotch.

Barney chuckles.

“A bunch of idiots, they are!” And another. “Here, drink up!” She offers the bottle to Barney.

Barney takes it, pours some to both glasses, and hands one to Robin. “Trying to get me drunk, Sparkles?”

“Trying to get me drunk.”

“Awesome.” Barney winks at Robin, which induces a smile and a playful punch to his shoulder.

_He makes her smile._

Barney knows his part so he plays it. He pretends to be in pain and gives Robin the puppy dog eyes. She laughs. A genuine laugh. And Barney high-fives himself for making Robin Scherbatsky laugh.

* * *

Ted is sitting there, still confused, still looking at the apartment door, long after Robin had left.

“Uh–” he is finally starting to snap out of it. “What?”

Lily is shaking her head, unable to form sentences. Her mouth still hangs open.

“That was–” Marshall is also coming back to earth, “weird?” He directs the question towards Ted, unsure if it’s an actual question.

“Yeah...”

“What is going on with Barney though?” Lily asks a few moments later. “And Robin for that matter.” She cocks her head, thinking hard, trying to understand two of her best friends.

Stillness fills the air for a few more minutes, before Ted states, “so I’m guessing Robin has been talking to Barney?” He manages to peel his gaze from the door and onto the other people still in his living room. _He is not jealous_ , he tells himself. _They’re bros_ , he tries to reason with himself. _Robin and Barney sure get along really well, but Ted is Barney’s bro first. And they’re bros forever. He really is not jealous._

* * *

Barney doesn't realize how long they've been sitting there, talking about absolutely nothing, or how much each of them had drank. He is shocked when he tries to pour some more for his glass but nothing comes out. He looks at the bottle, even though he is finding it quite difficult to focus on it, and sees that it’s drained.

“Wow, we drank a lot,” Robin states.

“And pretty fast, too.” Barney tries to make out the clock on the wall. It’s barely midnight. Or 1 a.m. if you look at it from this angle, he thinks. He sits back down, submerging himself under the haze of intoxication.

“Our friends suck,” Robin repeats as she places her head on Barney’s shoulder, getting comfortable.

Barney hums in agreement.

“So how are things at work?” Robin asks offhandedly.

“Hm?”

“You know, with the whole Ted and Marshall thing, they must be tough on you.”

Barney has had more than three scotches, a lot more. His brain doesn't have enough willpower to keep everything in anymore. “Well, I have to say it's not great. But I haven’t really worked much lately.” Barney's eyes drift to the ceiling as he leans further back in his sofa.

“What do you mean?” Robin lifts her head and turns to face Barney. “I thought you were busy with work, which is why you haven’t been to MacLaren's for what, almost two weeks now?”

“Uh... Yeah... I mean, I am busy, but not really with my job.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Hah. Please.”

“Barney, is everything okay? You got in trouble because of those two idiots, didn't you?”

“Nothing I can’t fix, Scherbatsky.” His eyes are shut now.

Robin is determined to kick Ted’s and Marshall’s asses the next time she sees them. _How dare they? This is Barney! Huh, when did she start being this protective of Barney_ , she muses to herself.

“So why haven’t you been at the bar? Or visit me at my apartment? Why do I have to be the one taking the trip here?”

“Because you miss me too much?” Barney winks.

Robin’s heart leaps, but she gives no visible reaction. She just nudges Barney’s shoulder lightly.

“I don’t know,” Barney continues.

“Are you mad at us?” Robin asks.

“What? No!”

“So, what is it?”

“Nothing. I’m not mad at you.” Barney turns towards Robin and they lock eyes for a moment.

Robin is about to give up and let it go, but Barney starts talking again.

“It’s just...” Barney doesn't really know what to say, and looks away from Robin.

“What, Barney? You can tell me,” Robin says in a soft voice, placing one hand on his.

“I’m not good enough... I think.”

“Good enough for what?”

“For... anything.”

Robin curses herself for not being good at these situations. She squeezes Barney’s hand and runs her thumb over the back. But she can’t find a single word to say at that moment. She just keeps staring at Barney, taking in his dejected figured.

Finally, Robin opens her mouth, “you’re a good person, Barney. You’re a great friend.” And she is pleased with herself when she sees Barney’s lips turn upwards ever-so-slightly.

* * *

“So have you two been talking to Barney too? Is he just avoiding me?” Ted asks Marshall and Lily. They are still trying to wrap their minds around what happened.

“No...” Lily says while Marshall shakes his head. She continues, “well, Barney and Robin has a connection, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Ted agrees. “Well, this is getting ridiculous! I haven’t seen or talked to Barney in like 10 days! If he’s upset at me or whatever, why can’t he be an adult and talk to me about it?!”

“It’s Barney. When does he want to talk about anything? Anything important, that is.” Marshall reflects on how true this is; at least, Barney has never really talked to him about anything.

“Yeah, but disappearing for 10 days is too much!” Yet again, Ted is getting upset at Barney. And he’s not even there.

“It is strange, though. This is a very un-Barney behavior. If he were really upset, wouldn't he be here and exaggerating how upset he is right in front of us?” Lily wonders aloud.

“Yeah.” Ted looks down. He is both annoyed at and worried about Barney. “You know what, after work tomorrow I’m gonna go up to his office and drag him down to MacLaren’s! Because this is just stupid!”

Marshall nods his agreement and Lily smiles. They all really have missed Barney, quite a bit.

* * *

The next day, Lily and Marshall go to the MacLaren’s early, anticipating the presence of Barney. They are so excited that they've had two drinks each by the time Robin arrives.

“Are we celebrating something?” Robin asks, sitting down at the booth across from the smiling couple.

“Ted’s bringing Barney back to the bar!” Lily shrieks, a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Really?” Robin is doubtful. She only half-remembers what Barney said the previous night, but she recalls him being awfully down.

Lily catches Robin’s frown and it lessens her spirit. “Why, Robin? Did Barney tell you anything about Ted? Or us?”

“No! No, no, no. He didn't say anything. He was just... I don’t know. He was upset? But not really upset, he was just...drunk.”

And at that exact moment Ted walks into the bar. Marshall and Lily jump in their seats with excitement, but are immediately put off when they see Ted’s face.

“Ted?”

“Hey guys.” Ted looks extremely worried about something.

“Where’s Barney?” Marshall is frowning.

“Um–” Ted gives his three friends uncertain looks. “I think... It’s possible that... I may have...”

“Say it already, Ted!” Robin snaps at him.

Ted looks into Robin’s eyes. _She is angry at him. Or if she isn't, she would be in a few seconds_ , he thought.

Robin sees Ted’s eyes trying to apologize for him. For whatever he’s done. To her Barney.

“I think I got Barney fired.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ted’s eyes are still on Robin’s. He feels that Robin is the closest thing he has to Barney at the moment.

“Barney got fired?” Marshall asks, hesitantly.

“Uh, I’m not exactly sure, but it looked like it.”

“You’re not sure?” Lily questions.

“Well I didn’t see Barney at the office, which could be because, you know, he was fired.” Ted pauses for a moment, averting his gaze to Marshall and Lily. “But Arthur was at his office. He might have gotten Barney’s job.”

Ted looks at Robin again, who is avoiding his eyes. Silence falls among them and Ted feels very awkward just standing there, but Robin is making no move to give him room at the booth.

That is when Ted finally takes in the scene in front of him. Marshall and Lily are sitting on one side, a few bottles of beer in front of them. Robin is at the opposite side; there are two glasses of scotch on that side of the table. One to Robin’s right, and one to her left. And an extra chair is already pulled up next to where Ted is standing, a bottle of beer in front of it. They have expected him to bring Barney. Ted looks at Marshall and Lily, then at Robin, before sitting down at the chair.

“Sorry guys,” Ted says, softly.

He feels too guilty to reach out and grab his beer, even though he desperately needs some alcohol in his system.

“Robin, what did you mean when you said that we shouldn’t take Barney for granted?” Marshall asks, suddenly very worried.

Robin looks up at Marshall for a moment before diverting her eyes. “Nothing.”

“Robin, what’s going on with Barney?” Ted murmurs, barely audible.

Robin finally looks at Ted for the first time that night, but doesn't say anything. “I have to go,” she says, standing up.

“Robin!” Ted tries to grab Robin’s hand, but she’s already out of his arm’s reach.

* * *

“He–”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Robin cuts off Barney’s greeting.

“What?” Barney steps back from the door and Robin storms in.

“Why didn't you tell me that you got fired?”

 _She sounds...upset?_ Barney thinks. “Uh, sorry?” Barney walks slowly towards where Robin is standing. “But– I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ted found out that you got fired from your job.” Robin looks up at Barney, trying to hold back tears. _Wait, why are the tears even here?_ she wonders. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Uh – I...” Barney hates seeing Robin so upset; because of him, no less! And he just can’t focus on forming sentences when Robin is looking like this.

“You know you can talk to me right? I’m your friend. I’m on your side.” Robin drops her gaze to their feet.

“I– I wasn't fired.”

“Ted told us–”

Barney scoffs. “And what does Ted know, exactly?”

Robin looks back up at Barney. She tries to find answers in his eyes, but they are revealing nothing. “Umm–”

“Seriously, I wasn't fired. Don’t worry about me.”

“I wasn't worried about you!” Robin replies too quickly.

Barney can’t hide the smile forming on his face.

“Idiot!” Robin suddenly launches herself forwards and pulls Barney in for a hug. She wraps her arms around his shoulder and clings onto him.

Barney is taken by surprise; unconsciously returning the hug and wrapping one arm around Robin’s back, before his brain registers what has just happened.

Robin is startled by her own actions, but she doesn't let go. She murmurs into Barney’s shoulder, “what’s going on with you, Barney?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

Robin starts to let go of Barney, but leaves her hands clasped behind his neck. Barney’s hands linger on her waist.

“You’re never gonna come back to MacLaren’s and hang out with us anymore, are you?” Robin asks, sadly, looking straight into Barney’s eyes.

Barney doesn't reply; he doesn't have to. He just gazes back into Robin’s blue eyes and he can see the tears forming behind them. He hates himself for it.

* * *

“I should go to Barney’s apartment,” Ted says after a long, uncomfortable silence.

“No. Robin’s there with him, I’m sure. Give them a chance to talk. Maybe we can all go there tomorrow?” Lily suggests.

Ted is still staring at his untouched beer. “Yeah. Okay.”

The booth falls silent yet again.

“I should go get Barney his job back,” Ted says again.

“And how are you going to do that?” Marshall asks.

“Well, I don’t know. If he lost his job because of what I did, I’m gonna reverse it and–” Ted hasn't thought this through. “I’m just gonna do whatever I can to–”

Lily reaches out and takes Ted’s hand in hers. She smiles at him.

“His job is really important to him. I just can’t let this happen.”

“Knowing GNB, though, I don’t think this is gonna be easy. Especially if you’re right about Arthur taking over Barney’s job.”

“It’s Barney. He loves his job. And I see why he’s mad at me. I can even understand it if he hates me. I just need to do something. I have to–” Ted’s voice breaks. And he focuses his energy on not letting those stubborn tears from falling. He feels Lily’s hand squeezing his own.

The rest of the night goes very awkwardly. They are silent for most of the night, but feel too guilty to just leave the bar and go home. So they sit there, uncomfortably, not touching their drinks, in silence.

* * *

Barney and Robin have moved to the couch, Robin sitting on the right side. Her head is on Barney’s shoulder. For some reason, she feels that Barney was about to slip away, so she hugs Barney’s right arm tightly. She is not going to let go without a fight.

“You’re really not fired?”

Barney leans his head on top of Robin’s. “No, Scherbatsky, I’m really not fired.”

“So why did Ted think that you were?”

“You should probably ask him that.”

“He hasn't been able to find you in the office.”

“ I've been extremely busy. Haven’t really been in the office much. Meetings and stuff, you know.”

“Hm.” Robin stares at the infomercials that are projected at Barney’s wall. “But you would tell me if something’s going on right?”

Barney doesn't answer for a moment. Robin lifts her head to face Barney and he turns his head towards her as well. They are inches away, and he can see the worry in Robin’s eyes.

“Barney...”

“Yeah... I’ll tell you if something’s going on.” Barney fakes a smile that doesn't fool Robin even a little bit.

Robin doesn't respond; instead, she drops her head back to Barney’s shoulder.

* * *

Ted’s day at GNB is filled with meetings. Mostly to discuss his actions against the company. And by discuss, it means GNB bosses shouting profanities at Ted.

At the end of the day, Ted is exhausted and annoyed. But as he goes up the elevator towards Barney’s office – scratch that – Arthur’s office, he can only feel nervous and worried.

Ted sees Arthur sitting on his (Barney’s) desk through the windows. He knocks on the glass door, a little too softly that Arthur doesn’t look up from his computer. Ted knocks a little louder then pushes the door open a little bit just to peek his head in.

“Hey, Arthur.” Ted forces a smile, one hand squeezing tightly on the door handle.

Arthur looks up. He recognizes Ted and grins. “Ted Mosby!”

“Hey– are... are you busy? Can we talk for like 5 minutes?”

“Of course I’m busy! I’m pretty important around here! But sure, come in, talk.” Arthur waves his hand in front of him.

“Uh– thanks.” Ted takes a couple steps forward, closing the door behind him. “Um– I was just... I wanted to... Uh...” Ted is too nervous to look Arthur in the eye.

“I don’t have all day, Mosby!”

“I was wondering if there’s anything I can do to get Barney’s job back,” Ted says very rapidly.

“Hah! Stinson?” Arthur’s grin widen. “That’s right, you guys are friends!”

Were, Ted thought. “Yeah. We are.”

“Ha ha. You’re funny, Mosby.”

“What do you mean?”

“You. Getting Stinson his job back?”

“Uh– yeah. Well I kinda figured that he got fired because of me.”

Arthur laughs out loud. “You think?” He looks down to his computer screen for a moment before looking back up at Ted. “But Barney’s not fired.”

Ted gives Arthur a questioning look. “But– you’re– you took his office.”

“Yeah. Isn't this something?” Arthur looks around the office, looking impressed. “He didn't deserve an office like this, that Stinson kid.”

Ted doesn't know what to say, so he stands there soundlessly, looking at Arthur. Arthur looks straight back at him.

“Well, as I said, I am pretty busy. But don’t worry, your buddy Barney Stinson is not fired. For some reason Altrucell deemed him too valuable to fire.”

“But–”

“That’s the door behind you Mosby!”

Ted is not satisfied with the information he acquired, but can’t figure out what to say next. So he turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

Ted walks into MacLaren’s to find Marshall, Lily, and Robin at their regular booth. He stops by the bar to get a beer, then walks towards his friends and takes the empty spot next to Robin.

“Hey.”

“Hey Ted.”

“So–” Ted announces to his friends, “I talked to Arthur today.”

Marshall and Lily perk up. “And?” They say in unison.

“Well, I’m– confused.”

“Huh?”

“Arthur kinda said that Barney wasn't fired; that he was too valuable to the company, or something like that.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Marshall inquires.

“I don’t know.” Ted furrows his brows. “I mean, Arthur was in Barney’s office! Or I guess it’s Arthur’s office now. The office looked so strange without all those motivational posters Barney had.”

Lily pouts. “So what happened to Barney exactly?’

“I don’t know. Arthur wouldn't tell me!” Ted is disappointed at himself. He looks to his right at Robin and wonders why she hasn't said a single word. “Robin?”

Robin turns her head to face Ted and gives him a ‘huh?’ look without actually saying anything.

“Have you talked to Barney recently? Do you know what happened?”

“No.” Robin contemplates her last visit to Barney’s. She scolds herself for not making Barney talk about his work situation. _But he did say he wasn't fired_.

“I don’t know what to do,” Ted wonders out loud. “I mean, I don’t even know what’s going on.” Ted hangs his head in guilt.

After a very awkward silence, Marshall lets out a nervous laugh. “You guys notice how quiet and awkward we have been lately at the bar?” He glances around anticipating a response.

Lily smiles at him, “yeah, baby.”

Marshall is determined to lighten up the situation. And to make things less tense among them. “Ted, cute blonde at the bar. Need a wing-man?” He strains a smirk.

Ted glances at the direction of the bar. “Uh, no thanks, Marshall. I’m really not in the mood.”

“Come on Ted! Contrary to what you or Barney believe, I can be a great wing-man!”

“Yeah,” Lily encourages him, “you know, it’s always fun to watch you or Barney hit on women!”

This is very true, sadly. No matter how much the gang (sans Robin) expressed their disapproval to most of what Barney does, they do enjoy the entertainment factor.

“Marshall, no, you can’t. And seriously, not in the mood.”

“Really? How hard can it be, tapping a woman on the shoulder, saying ‘haaaave you met Ted?’ and walking away?” Marshall pretends to be offended.

Ted smiles sadly and looks down at his beer. “We really need Barney around to keep the bar alive, don’t we?”

They look around MacLaren’s, and even though it seems like nothing had changed, and there are quite a few people there, they notice how quiet and empty it seemed.

Yet another awkward silence falls onto the booth.

Robin who has only uttered one small word since Ted came in suddenly says, “remember all those times we asked why we hang out with Barney?”

Marshall and Lily look at each other sheepishly.

Ted is aware of the sad smile that is on Robin’s face. Ted drops his head to his hands that are propped up by his elbows on the table. He groans and silently curses himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It is almost midnight. Robin hails a cab and tells the driver Barney’s address. She digs out her phone from her purse and quickly types a text to Barney, “Hey! Still up? Just left the bar. On my way there.”

A couple minutes later, her phone buzzes. “Barely. Long day at work. Will be here though.”

“Good. Be there in 20.”

Exactly 22 minutes later, Robin is walking into Barney’s apartment building. When she lifts her hand to knock on the door, Barney opens it, surprising Robin. 

“Hey, Scherbatsky!” Barney greets, smiling.

Robin smiles back. “Hey.” Robin walks over to the couch, two glasses of scotch already prepared.

This time, she is determined to get to the bottom of things. If she doesn't want to lose her best friend, she needs him to talk about it–about everything. Or, in the very least, she needs to know what is going on with him.

Barney follows Robin to his couch. She grabs one of the glasses of scotch and takes a sip.

“Ah, that’s nice.”

Barney smiles and takes a sip of his own.

Robin makes herself comfortable with her scotch and her silent company. She is going through a list of questions that she wants to ask Barney in her head, but makes sure to wait until they are properly worded.

And she waits until the third scotch.

Robin turns her head to face Barney. Her eyes must have showed the many questions hiding in her head, she thinks, because Barney is looking into them searchingly.

Barney gazes back to the coffee table, where his glass is.

“That was my third, huh? Time to talk about things I don’t really want to talk about?”

Robin doesn't respond, but she eyed him carefully. She can see him thinking; maybe debating exactly how much he would tell her tonight.

* * *

After watching Robin leave – to Barney’s apartment, he was sure – Ted realizes that this is the latest the rest of them has hung out at the bar in quite some time. He also realizes that he has no intention of leaving anytime soon. And it looks like the happy couple doesn't, either.

For a few minutes, they all just sit there, quietly, drinking their beer.

“I’ll try again, tomorrow,” Ted finally says, waking the others up from their daydreams. “I’m gonna go around the office and find out what happened to Barney.”

Marshall nods and Lily smiles. “You’re a good friend, Ted.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m just trying not to be a dick.”

Ted inspects the bar. Everything looks the same. There are quite a few people there. It strikes him how lifeless it seems.

“Man, I really miss Barney.”

“I do too, Ted. We all do,” Lily says, while Marshall nods along.

* * *

After a long moment of silence, Robin decides that she should start this conversation. “Barney, what’s going on with you?”

“It’s not about me.” Barney answers quickly, but in a very low voice that Robin can barely hear him.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.”

Robin feels that she should have been unsatisfied with that answer, but Barney’s voice sounds very sincere. “Who is this about, then? Ted?”

“No.” Pause. “Not exactly.” Another pause. “Well I guess it is kind of about me.”

“What is it?”

Barney looks into Robin’s eyes and it breaks her heart a little because she sees that those blue eyes — which used to be so bright and lively now seems dim — are trying to pour everything out from his heart. All the things that he is reluctant to tell her.

“Barney, talk to me. Please,” Robin pleads. She can see that he is still debating if he should actually tell her.

Barney sighs loudly before finally answering, “as I said, I don’t really know. I just felt like I’m not good enough. Or I should try harder. But it’s just not worth the try. I’m tired of trying because I don’t know where the finish line is. Maybe I've crossed the finish line but no one told me and I've ran too far that I've missed everything. So, what’s the point?”

Robin takes a few seconds to process the information that she has just acquired, but can’t seem to wrap her scotch-induced brain around it. “Uh– what?” She remembers him asking the same question during one of their nights.

Barney ignores her, and continues on. “The four of you make a good group. A great one, in fact. Plus, the booth was actually meant for four people.”

Robin’s eyes widen. She is terrified to find out if Barney is actually talking about what she thinks he is talking about. “Barney, what are you–”

Barney presses on. “Maybe some of us are just not cut for all these. We’re just meant to be...different than the rest. Be alone.”

Robin starts to panic. “No, Barney! What are you talking about?!”

“I mean, relationships never worked. I know I tried it only twice but both times ended terribly. And even friendships–” Barney looks up to the ceiling, unconsciously. He is deeply absorbed in his own monologue, forgetting that Robin is there, listening.

“Barney...”

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s worth all the effort.”

“Barney!” Robin shouts to get his attention back towards her. It works and his eyes snap onto hers. And she immediately softens. “Barney, I really need you to know that we’re your friends no matter what. I’m sorry if we made you feel that you need to make all this effort just to be our friend, but you don’t.” Robin takes Barney’s hand. “Please don’t cut us off. Ever.” Her voice starts to shake.

Barney looks at Robin’s hands that are holding his, squeezing them gently. Then he directs his gaze back to her eyes and nods, faintly. His heart is breaking over the tremble in her voice and the tears in her eyes. 

Robin is tired and the heavy air around them isn't helping. But she knows that she would hate herself if she didn't try her all to keep Barney there. So she presses on. “What’s going on with your job?” Robin asks, after taking a deep breath.

Barney leans back into the couch and sighs. “Nothing. I’m not fired. I still work for Altrucell.”

“But Arthur got your office!”

“I said Altrucell, not GNB.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Barney...” She can see that his armor is building back up. The effectiveness of the scotch is wearing down and she’s sure that he wouldn’t voluntarily drink more just to spill more to her. And she is too tired and too incompetent in these situations to think of another way. She can see him slipping away, right before her eyes. 

* * *

The next day, Ted gets home from work feeling dejected. Yet another day at the office filled with the higher-ups berating him. This time because he is asking around about what happened to Barney. Still no clues whatsoever though. Once in his apartment, Ted lets his suitcase fall to the ground, goes to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, and walks out to go to MacLaren’s. He doesn't even care how his hair looks. Alcohol is badly needed at that very moment.

It isn't until he’s about to open the door to the bar that it occurred to him that he didn't even see if Robin is at the apartment and invite her down. But that thought is immediately squashed when he goes inside, noticing that Robin is already at their booth, a scotch in her hands, deep in thought.

Ted walks to the bar, gets himself a beer, then sits down opposite of Robin. No words are exchanged; he just nods to her and she responds the same way. Neither seem to be willing to talk, even though they are both sure that the same reason – the same person – is filling the other’s thoughts.

Carl and Wendy must have looked in their direction at least twenty times, because of how strange the sight is: two people, friends for years, at a bar with drinks, sitting in complete silence for the longest time. Neither of them said a single word, until Lily shows up all cheerful like she usually would.

“Hey guys!” Big smile on her face when she sits next to Robin.

“Hey.” Both her friends reply at the same time. Lily can see that they are forcing those smiles to greet her.

“What happened?” Lily frowns.

“What? Nothing.” Ted answers, then looks at Robin, “unless something’s going on with you?”

Robin shakes her head.

“Well both Carl and Wendy are looking in our direction with quite the interest, so something must be going on!”

Ted and Robin look at each other, but neither answer.

“It’s Barney isn't it?” Sadness creeps onto Lily’s features. Again, neither of her friends answer.

After a pause, Ted finally says, “well I still can’t figure out what’s up with his job. So I have no idea how to get it back for him.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Robin responds. “I don’t think he cares about that.”

Ted is too scared to ask but looks at Robin questioningly.

“Did you talk to him again, Robin? What did he say? Is he okay? How is he?” Lily is getting anxious about the whole Barney situation.

“He didn't say much.” Robin can’t decide if that was a lie or the truth. “But I think we broke him.”

“What do you mean?” Ted asks in a small voice. Guilt is obvious in his eyes.

“I don’t know. I think– I think he gave up.”

“On what?”

“On us.” Robin can’t look at either of her friends so she eyes the door. 

Ted can feel his heart beating faster. “Did he say anything about his job?”

“Well,” Robin pauses. “He just said that he wasn't fired, and that he’s still working for Altrucell but not GNB. So I’m guessing they’re transferring him or something? I don’t really know...”

“Oh.” That is all Lily could say.

“Wait. Transferring out of New York?”

Lily’s eyes widen in terror. “No! Barney Stinson leaving New York City?”

Robin didn't think of that before. _Could it be true?_ “I– I actually don’t know. He didn't say anything.” She tells herself not to cry. She has been crying a lot lately. Over one guy. And she has to stop.

“It can’t be. Barney can’t just leave. He won’t. Right?”

The question is left hanging and once again, the group of friends submerge themselves in total silence.

* * *

Robin can’t remember how or when they decided to hop on a taxi going towards Barney’s apartment, but there they are. She’s not really registering what is happening around her; her mind is filled with her own monologue. _Why didn't you think about him possibly moving away? That was Ted’s first question, you should have thought it! Idiot!_

Lily calls Marshall, telling him to go straight to Barney’s apartment and meet them there. Marshall does so without asking any questions, hearing the urgency in his wife’s voice.

The ride seems a lot longer than it actually is. Marshall is standing in front of the entrance when they finally arrive.

“What’s going on?” Marshall half-shouts once the cab door opens.

Ted, Robin, and Lily hurry out of the cab after paying and rush into the building. Lily doesn't answer Marshall’s question but she grabs his arm, urging him to just move along.

“We think Barney’s moving away.” Lily finally says once they are in the elevator.

Ted and Robin are staring at the number display, waiting for Barney’s floor to show.

“What? Moving away, where?”

“We don’t know, but he’s getting transferred from GNB and we’re just assuming that he’s moving away.” Lily bites her lip.

Marshall has millions of questions in his head but he realizes that none of his friends present at the moment would be able to answer them. They probably have the same questions themselves.

The four friends dart out of the elevator when it reaches Barney’s floor and immediately knock on the door.

“Geez!” They hear a voice from inside. They realize that all four of them are knocking on the door, and they immediately stop. Then they hear footsteps approaching the door. The door open, and Ted and Lily burst into the room.

“What the–”

“Hey, buddy!” Marshall greets nervously. He hangs back at the door, encouraging Robin to go in before him.

Robin sees that Barney is quite upset about them barging in on him. She observes him cautiously.

Ted, after being quiet for so long, just can’t keep it in any longer. “Are you moving away, Barney? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell any of us anything?” He realizes he sounded angrier than he intended and backs down a little bit.

Barney turns towards Ted but doesn't say anything. Ted takes another step back when he sees Barney’s angry glare.

“You’re really leaving New York?” Robin asks in a soft voice.

They takes Barney’s silence as confirmation.

“Where are you going?” Lily asks, the desperation is clear in her voice.

Silence.

“You were just gonna up and leave, without telling any of us?” Ted asks nervously, still haunted by what he saw in Barney’s eyes.

Silence.

“Barney–” Robin pleads, reaching a hand out to touch Barney’s arm. “Can you just talk to us? Please?”

Silence.

“You’re not gonna tell us where you’re going? You’re just gonna leave us, leave your life, and go build a new one somewhere?” It’s Marshall this time.

Barney isn't making eye contact with any of them.

“Barney, you can’t do this.” But even Ted knows it was hopeless. Barney has made up his mind and nothing they say would change it.

“So we’re like, what, Shannon 2.0 to you?” Robin notices that her voice is shaking. Again.

“Please don’t do this. You can’t just leave us! We’re your friends. We– we care about you.” Ted is grasping at straws. “We love you.”

“We do!” Lily pipes in. “The bar has been so... lifeless without you and I really don’t want to imagine what our lives would be like without you in it.” The others nod, though Barney probably doesn't see it because he’s still staring at the wall, avoiding their gazes.

Robin is the first one to understand. The only one. He is avoiding them because he’s been building a new shield. One that doesn't let them anywhere near him. He already started building towards his new life.

“This is really it?” Robin steps closer to Barney, and he finally looks at her. “You’re leaving?” And she wraps her arms around his neck. “You should have told me. You promised you’d tell me if something’s going on!” She pulls him in tighter.

Barney returns the hug, buries his face in her hair, and whispers, “sorry.”

* * *

Ted, Robin, Marshall, and Lily walk into MacLaren’s, all feeling down and useless. They dawdle towards their regular booth, but Carl stops them.

“Hey, Ted, hold on a sec!”

Ted stops at the bar while his three friends continue on, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Carl. The bartender picks up a tray. He sets down a pitcher of beer, a bottle of scotch and four empty glasses, then walks towards the cash register. He extracts a small, expensive-looking wooden box from behind it and places it on top of the tray. He then hands the tray to Ted.

“What is this?”

“Drinks,” Carl answers. “And a box of very overpriced cigars.”

Ted looks at him questioningly.

“They’re for you guys. And I’m only as sure as you are as to who this is from. Just got the box of cigar with a note attached to it and some cash for the drinks. No names, though.” He pauses for a moment, before adding, “oh, and a $100 tip. It actually says on the note that the $100 is for tips. But even then there’s more than enough cash for the drinks so if you need refills or anything else–”

Ted looks at the tray and picks it up. He can’t quite figure out what to say, so he just nods at Carl before taking the tray to the booth, from where his friends are watching him.

“Barney?” Robin asks casually when Ted reaches the booth.

Ted nods. “I think so. Carl just got a note with no name on it.” Ted puts the tray on the table and takes the seat next to Robin. He stares at the drinks but he can’t touch any of it. He is debating himself on which one is more rude, to actually take the drink that Barney bought them or to just leave it there untouched.

“Well he’s quick, that’s for sure.” Robin reaches out and grabs the scotch and takes a sip, to Ted’s surprise. “Barney bought us drinks. Would be a shame to let them go to waste!” she says to the stares of her friends.

Marshall agrees so he pours beer to the three glasses, giving one to Lily and another Ted before taking a big gulp from the last glass. Lily follows suit.

Robin grabs the cigar box and opens it, smiling. _Only the best from Barney Stinson_ , she thinks. She hands Ted, Marshall, and Lily one each and puts one in her mouth without lighting it.

Lily starts crying. Marshall is doing his best to stop the tears from rolling down and swings an arm around Lily to hold her close and comfort her. Ted has his head in his hands, muttering “no. This can’t be it” over and over again.

Robin lifts her tumbler of scotch as if making a toast, and whispers, “to Barney Stinson!” She has a small smile on her face, but tears are visibly building in her eyes. “Idiot,” she says, looking down, and one teardrop finally rolls down her face. _Just one last time_ , she thinks, _one last cry for Barney Stinson_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
